Manual prático de Delinquencia Juvenil/Atos: 31 ao 38
Manual prático de Delinquencia Juvenil ;Ari Almeida Cachorrada Doentia Delinquente - (ataque trinta e um) Além do clima, que se comporta como uma mulher de fases, o pobre curitibano ainda tem que conviver com cocôs de cãozinhos de dondocas nas solas de seus sapatos. Sei que isso é uma reclamação pequena, banal, estúpida. Seria, se em Curitiba não existissem mais hoteizinhos e creches para cachorros do que pra crianças. Nessa semana fui dar uma banda na baia de um amigo meu e o pau no cú se atrasou umas duas horas. Tive que dar um tempo na frente do prédio dele sentado bem na frente da vitrine de um desses estabelecimentos para cães de madames. É incrível como a cachorrada se arrega em termos de Apetrechos, Enfeites & Acessórios. Os viadinhos passam bem. É caminha, é roupinha, é escovinha, é xampuzinho, é coisa que não acaba mais. Fora os Rangos, as Atenções & os Carinhos. Só que em termos de filhadaputiçe o inesperado sempre se supera. Lá estava eu, fumando meu cigarro e pensando na moral daquela cachorrada quando passou uma catadora de papelão. Junto a ela, uma menina de uns quatro anos carregando um bebê no colo e correndo para acompanhar o passo rápido da mãe. Fiquei olhando aquelas três criaturas até ver mais. Por último, carregando um carrinho de bebê só com as duas rodas de trás, uma outra menina, menor que a que estava correndo. Aquilo me deixou puto. Quando olhei de novo pra vitrine do pet shop a vontade que eu tinha era despedaçar aquele vidro com um chute e tacar fogo em tudo. Tive que sair dali e andar um pouco pela quadra e acender mais um cigarro. Aquilo me deixou muito puto mesmo. Nessa época estávamos nos mudando da kit pro porão e quando cheguei lá na noite a piazada estava toda envolta as caixas de papelão e sacolas de supermercado. - Galera, temos que fazer alguma coisa com essas veterinárias de burguês. - Qualé Ari? Levou um fora de uma cadela? - A cachorrinha não tinha telefone? No meio da mudança ninguém levou a coisa muito a sério, mas a parada ficou pendente, incubando em nossas mentes delinqüentes. Foi Fábio conversando depois com Milene sobre os poodles da madame do mal que o assunto voltou a tona. - E não é que você tem razão Ari, quando critica os cachorros das madames. - Num falei? Mas porque isso agora? - A Milene falou que a patroa dela uma vez deixou aquela duplinha por duas noites num desses hotéis pra cachorros, pra poder viajar pro interior. Começamos então a pensar em algo pra sacanear esses filhos de uma égua que lucram em cima dos burgueses esnobes. As idéias vieram facilmente. Foda foi convencer a galera a não fazer nem um mal com os pobres dos bichinhos que, no final das contas não tem culpa de nada. Durante a semana Fàbio estava disposto a andar. Estava pensativo, apaixonado e queria andar. Estava vasculhando cursos de inglês e encaixou na agenda vasculhar pet shops. É fácil viajar, planejar e rir com as idéias, executar a invasão são outros quinhentos. E uma loja fresca de animais é mais complicado ainda. O principal item a se considerar é o alarme. E eu te digo: com toda essa onda de violência ainda tem otimista (ou pão duro, vai saber) que não instala alarme. Fábio identificou os alvos. Depois foi só levantar a ficha da vitima. Milene, acostumada com as frescuras de sua patroa com seus poodles, foi a tarde com eles e Fábio conhecer as instalações. A exemplo da invasão da mansão da madame do mal, Fábio cuidou de todos os detalhes da invasão. Como prova de sua generosidade deixou a nós a tarefa de decidirmos que diabos faríamos lá dentro quando conseguíssemos entrar. Foi divertido pra caralho imaginar as coisas que podíamos aprontar com aqueles coitadinhos daqueles cãezinhos. Um festival de Humor Negro & Sadismo Inconseqüente. Foi onda. Acabou que fizemos um troço democrático. Isso pra ser bonzinho nas críticas ao nosso plano, porque na verdade o que fizemos foi um Frakeinstein, horroroso, com pedaços de idéias de todo mundo. O lachante pra eles cagarem adoidados é básico, mas os requintes de crueldade foram acrescentados pelo Velho & Bom Anarki3a das boas idéias. Saca só como o cara não pensa: Mandar correspondências para os clientes com insinuações de zoofilia e informando que molestar os animais os deixa com diarréia. Vinícius sugeriu protestarmos contra a desigualdade social canina levando cães sem teto e deixando-os lá, passando a noite com seus semelhantes afortunados e Jean conseguiu tintas poderosíssimas pra misturarmos com os xampús e os “cremes pra pelos oleosos’’ dos au-aus mauricinhos. Organizar tudo isso em termos de um plano concreto e realizável foi uma dura tarefa. Vinícius, responsável pela idéia de gerico dos cães, vasculhou meio Boqueirão atrás dos sem-teto e descolou dois exemplares. Jean conseguiu a tinta façinho enquanto eu e Sérgio nos encarregávamos das correspondências e informes de zoofilia. Depois de muita insistência consegui convencer o Sérgio a fazer a coisa certa. Ficou de segunda até quarta, todas as tardes, de butuca seguindo os clientes pra ver onde moravam. Os nomes não deu pra descobrir, teria que ser uma correspondência impessoal. Bolamos tipo que um jornal de bairro, uma associação nova formada por pessoas que apreciam ter animais de estimação. O tema da edição era maltrato aos animais. Milene cedeu gentilmente uma foto de sua mãe para escanearmos e ilustrarmos uma entrevista contendo uma denúncia. Seu cachorro havia sido estuprado na pet shop que atacaríamos. Depoimentos de cientistas explicavam que os cães costumavam ser atacados por diarréias agudas após serem violentados sexualmente. Sérgio seguiu e a notou o endereço de cinco clientes. Louco de bom, cinco clientes indignados ou no mínimo sem entender o que está acontecendo já tá mais do que suficiente. Agora Vinicius levar os cãezinhos sem teto na noite da ação é que foi elas. Fabio dava pulos de dois metros de altura de tão indignado. - Porque é que vocês não me avisaram dessa cagalhoniçe antes? - Pensei que o Vini tivesse avisado. Você não falou nada seu animal? - Pensei que ele soubesse... Tentamos de tudo quanto é jeito levá-los no ônibus, por baixo de nossas jaquetas, mas não rolou. Ou eles latia ou eles se mexiam e o cobrador acabou mandando nós descermos. Tivemos que ligar a cobrar pro nosso amigo Társis que foi nos buscar e nos deixar nas proximidades do local da ação. O plano do Fábio não era nada fácil. O cara estava coberto de razão em reclamar dos cachorrinhos. Era semelhante à vez em que fomos enfeitiçar a imobiliária, teríamos que pular muros e andar em terrenos inexplorados. Como fazer isso carregando dois cães que podem se desatar a latir a qualquer momento? Dessa vez não houve coleguismo, Fábio deu um esporro e Vinicius teve que carregar sozinho os dois pestinhas. Fabio tinha sido perfeito em sua rota de invasão, tinha vários muros emendados uns nos outros e só teríamos que descer deles uma única vez, perfeito. Perfeito não fossem os cães sem teto. Equilibrar os bichinhos em cima do muro e mantê-los quietos era uma missão quase impossível. Pelo menos teve a manha de levar uns pedaços de salsicha pra eles ficarem lambendo. A merda é que a parada só funcionou com o menor, o maior começou a latir quando sentiu cheiro de comida. Tive que voltar com ele e deixá-lo de fora da missão. Ficou com Jean que estava de sentinela na frente da loja por causa de sua clavícula quebrada no último ataque. Fabio queria surrar o Vini. - Vini, você fica aqui esperando com o cachorro e quando tivermos com tudo pronto aí a gente te chama e tu solta ele lá dentro. Nos equilibramos por sobre o muro e andamos uns vinte metros até pularmos no quintal do que parecia ser um cartório ou alguma secretaria da prefeitura. O cagaço foi grande, pois Fabio não tinha checado esse detalhe e era bem provável que aquela porra tivesse vigia noturno. Quando caímos no chão ficamos uns cinco minutos com o coração disparado, suando frio e esperando o pior a qualquer momento. Como temos mais sorte que juízo não apareceu ninguém. Todas as portas e janelas da loja tinham grades que impossibilitavam a invasão por ali, mas facilitava a escalada do telhado. Eram telhas de barro, fáceis de desencaixar. Tiramos oito telhas e Fabio pulou sobre o sótão. Péssima idéia, o animal não tinha se ligado que o forro era de madeira podre, rachou e ele quase despencou lá de cima. A cachorrada que tava hospedada se desatou a latir. Um barulho infernal. Por Éris! Teríamos que ser rápidos e rasteiros. Uma prova de fogo do nosso profissionalismo vandalístico. - Caralho! Vamos rápido!! Fábio bum bum bum, correu em direção ao tampão, abriu e pulou pra baixo. - Rápido Ari! Joga a mochila com as tralhas! O nervosismo se abateu sobre todos. Sergio se cagou todo nas calças. Isso não é uma metáfora, o cara se cagou mesmo, tava com umas broncas digestivas e a merda escorreu por baixo de suas calças jeans desbotadas. Eu pessoalmente não sabia se ria da situação ou chorava por causa do fedor. Dadas as circunstâncias deixamos Fabio fazer todo o trabalho, ficamos só iluminando com a lanterna e dando palpites. Abriu uma porrada de frascos de xampu, jogou um pouco do conteúdo no vaso do banheiro e completou com tinta. Encontrou um grampeador e o fichário com o cadastro dos clientes em em todas as fichas grampeou um papel com o seguinte texto: “Quem batalha pelos direitos dos animais deveria incluir em suas reivindicações o direito dos pobres coitados dos bichinhos de se verem livres de serem tratados como bebezinhos mimados por burgueses esnobes.” Dentro do aparelho de som colocamos um CDR com uma única música, aquela do Eduardo Duzek cujo refrão é: “Troque seu cachorro! Troque seu cachorro por uma criança pobre”. O clima de tensão estava chegando a níveis insuportáveis devido a barulheira do latido dos chorros que estavam lá. Não demorou muito pra Jean se indignar e começar a bater na porta da frente. - Seus viados! Que porra de merda de puta de bosta do caralho vocês estão fazendo aí dentro? Apurem suas bixas! Fabio bateu o martelo. - Tá beleza! Ari, traz o cachorro do Vini. Saltei apressadamente no telhado e berrei pro Vinicius trazer o cachorro logo. Nessa correria o bichinho se assustou e começou a latir e tentar me morder. Ainda bem que era um filhote, mas mesmo assim me arranhou todo. Alcancei o Totó, e junto com Sérgio Cagado puxamos Fabio de volta pro sótão. As possibilidades de alguém ter ouvido a barulheira e acionado a polícia eram grandes e por isso nem tapamos as telhas. Que se fodam, eles notariam o forro quebrado mesmo. Nos encontramos do lado de fora e fomos entregar as “correspondências” no estilo daquele carteiro do comercial do Sedex que alcança um maratonista em plena corrida. Corríamos feito uns doidos ensandecidos. Só não estávamos sendo mais rápidos por causa do Jean e do Vini, que se mijavam de rir do Sergio Cagado e do próprio, que nos deu o prazer de descobrir como é engraçado o jeito de uma pessoa cagada correr, de pernas abertas e todo duro. Fora o cachorrinho que tinha ficado de fora da operação e que latia no colo do Vinicius, acho que latia pra rir com a gente. A descarga de adrenalina foi tão grande que ao acharmos um posto de gasolina com loja de conveniência compramos dois litros daquela pinga 44 de um real, sentamos na sarjeta e bebemos até o sol raiar. No outro dia (na verdade no mesmo, mas pra mim só troca de dia quando durmo) não consegui acordar pra ir trabalhar. Mas não dá nada. O importante é que as dondocas e seus cachorros cagadores de calçada tiveram uma lição merecida. Vingamos todos os Tênis, Sandálias & Sapatos cagados de Curitiba. Au-au-au nós somos do mal!!!! Pare, Olhe, Pense: O Inesperado Acontece - (ataque trinta e dois) Todo ser humano tem garantido o seu direito de ir e vir. Circular livremente pela face do planeta onde vive. Nada mais básico e justo. Será que ainda existe alguém que ainda acredita que esse direito é minimamente respeitado? Nem nas cidades (Não é qualquer um que entra num shopping). E nem no campo (experimente pular a cerca da fazenda errada) e agora, com as privatizações e os pedágios, nem nos caminhos que ligam um lugar ao outro. A alguns fins de semana atrás descemos até Matinhos pra curtir uma praia de carona com o Társis e acabamos prometendo a nós mesmos que faríamos alguma coisa por nossas estradas. O Delinqüente Pós- Romântico Sérgio Augusto, que odeia automóveis e tudo o que se relaciona a eles, era o mais exaltado. - Reparem que não existe nenhuma poesia nas auto-estradas. - Tem a paisagem maravilhosa. – defendeu Fábio. - Mas a paisagem já estava aqui. Essa paisagem maravilhosa que você fala foi ferida de morte por esse asfalto obsceno. - É, mas as auto-estradas tem seu charme. - Charme falso, o charme reside no fato de reside no viajar. Elas são apenas um meio pra se chegar em algum lugar. As pessoas não querem nada além de chegar ao fim delas, aos seus destinos. - Tá, mas o que você quer afinal de contas. - Sei lá, que as pessoas curtissem mais a viagem. Cara, só tem out -door e placas de sinalização! Cadê a arte? Cadê a poesia? Cadê o prazer de viver? - Não viaja, seu monstro? - É, esse teu papo aí não tá com nada, só reclamações e ladainhas e nenhuma solução. Acabou que a galera acalmou os ânimos de nosso amigo artista plástico e mudou de assunto. Só que como sempre, a idéia ficou apenas adormecida, esperando o momento certo pra ressurgir das trevas de nossas mentes delinqüentes. E renasceu através do Jean, que chegou animado depois de um dia de trabalho com sua moto. - Tigrada! Lembram que o Sérgio queria aprontar alguma coisa nas be érres? Pois então! Meu chefe pediu pra mim fazer um orçamento pra ele colocar umas placas de indicação no sitiozinho que ele tem acho que é em Cerro Azul. - Tá mas e daí? - Daí que existe à venda, em forma de adesivos, aquela material que os caras fazem as placas de trânsito. Saca? Aquela parada que brilha quando as luzes dos faróis dos carros iluminam? Não posso mentir: Todos Os Nossos Olhos Brilharam. - E é caro? - É! Setenta paus o metro quadrado. - Caralho! Porcos capitalistas, sempre dificultando nossas ações. Seria perfeito! Sabotaríamos placas de sinalização com chamadas subversivas ou quem sabe até Mensagens Discordianas. Só que nossos métodos alternativos jamais seriam suficientes pra juntar grana pra comprar uma quantidade decente desse tal material, o vinil refletivo. Só que quando somos tomados pelo Tesão do Vandalismo não conseguimos sossegar tão facilmente. Alguma coisa tinha que ser feita. Foi colocando nosso amigo Marmita a par do problema, que a solução acabou surgindo. O cara é mesmo um Monstro Sagrado. - Vocês poderiam fazer um disco voador pousar na BR parando o trânsito. A frase dele saiu assim mesmo, simples assim, como se fosse a coisa mais banal desse mundo. A cara de sério que ele faz quando fala merda sempre nos levou as gargalhadas. Todo mundo riu, mas ao mesmo tempo todo mundo se ligou que se tratava de uma excelente idéia. - Eu tenho as moral de a gente conseguir todo o material pra fazermos o disco voador mais do outro mundo que já pousou nesse mundo. - Não tenho dúvidas a isso. - Então? Vamos mexer nossas bundas magras! Foi unânime a decisão de concretizarmos essa idéia. Cada um tratou de dar os seus pitacos. Vinícius, que no fundo sempre foi o mais misericordioso e preocupado com o efeito a terceiros dentre nós, propôs que colocássemos alguma sinalização na pista pra evitar que algum descuidado se acidentasse num choque com o estranho OVNI. Sérgio fez questão de fazer umas colagens loucas nas placas próximas ao local do “pouso”. Descolou uns trocos vendendo cartões e comprou vinil adesivo normal pra fazer suas artes. - Confiem em mim, vai ficar massa. - Não tenho dúvidas quanto a isso, só espero que não se amarre muito e ferre com tudo. - E nem se cague nas calças. Eu, Jean, & Fábio nos ocupamos em ajudar o Marmita a montar a aeronave. Jean nos convenceu de cara a descartar a idéia de disco, de coisa redonda. - Vamos inovar. Vamos fazer algo realmente estranho. - Fora dos padrões? - Claro! Algo verdadeiramente de outro mundo. Bom, tendo em vista a catapulta que o Marmita construiu pra jogarmos bosta nos carros novinhos da Renault, eu pessoalmente já sabia que o resultado seria uma geringonça absurdamente anormal. Montamos a “coisa” no Porão do Boqueirão mesmo. A cada dia Marmita descia do biarticulado, aquela estranha serpente vermelha, carregando toneladas de tralhas esquisitas. Apenas ajudávamos alcançando as coisas ou dando palpites, ele mesmo se encarregou de enroscar os parafusos e ligar os fios que iluminariam o Carango Intergaláctico. O cara trabalhou obstinadamente durante exatas oito noites. Quando falo obstinadamente, falo sério. Teve noites que bodiamos todos e ele seguiu na labuta, mergulhado de corpo e alma em sua obra. Nem Sérgio eu vi trabalhar desse jeito em seus quadros. Quando o troço tava quase pronto começamos a ficar de cara. - O que será que as pessoas vão fazer com isso? - Chamarão a policia rodoviária? Chamarão a imprensa? O Padre Quevedo? Então uma luz se acendeu em nossas cabeças de bagre e começam a bolar e montar objetos, esculturas e outras coisas que as pessoas pudessem levar pra suas casas quando parassem pra olhar o troço. Saiu tudo quanto é tipo de bizarrice possível e imaginável. Estranhos bonecos. Vinícius se alugou de montar réplicas de miniaturas de OVNI. Jean deu uma fugida do trampo com sua moto e junto com Fábio saiu estrada a fora definir onde seria a aterrissagem. Quando Marmita concluiu sua obra máxima passamos a queimar nossos neurônios pra resolver o óbvio dos óbvios: Como carregar aquele baita trambolho até o local do crime? Nem nós, nem Marmita tínhamos pensado nisso. Durante três noites ficamos para aquela coisa monstruosa que ocupava mais da metade do porão sem saber o que fazer. Foi no Sábado passado, na manhã do dia que seria feito o ataque, que Marmita apareceu pilotando o caminhãozinho de um conhecido. - Galera! Pra todos os efeitos vocês estão de mudança. Tivemos que dar quinhentas explicações aos sempre presentes curiosos na hora de carregar nosso amado artefato alienígena. - É uma feira de ciências minha senhora, essa parada aqui é pra destilar água poluída. Sábado de madrugada partimos em missão secreta. Andamos uma porrada de quilômetros até Marmita encostar e estacionar no ponto X. Estávamos cabreiros. Não sei se por causa do constante risco de sermos pegos ou de termos que fazer uma puta força pra descarregar aquela porra. E foi foda. Cada um reviu sua tarefa, acertamos os relógios e combinamos nos encontrar num ponto próximo ao caminhão. Sérgio tratou logo de sumir pra fazer suas colagens nas placas. Eu dividiria com Vinicius a bronca de esticarmos as faixas. Cada um com a sua a um quilômetro do ponto X, teriam que estar as duas prontinhas para serem esticadas simultaneamente, na hora em que começássemos a aterrissagem. Quando me separei dos piás o clima era de tensão, pelo menos eu estava tenso. Ficariam só os três: Marmita, Jean & Fabio pra em dois minutos montar tudo e “fazer o contato”, um pepino do cacete. Mas Marmita estava seguro de si. - Relaxa Ari, é rapidinho de montar e não tem erro. Basta cada um fazer sua parte no tempo certo e na hora certa. Saí andando no escuro da estrada assumidamente cagado de medo. Casa carro que passava eu imaginava que soubessem de nossos planos e tivessem armando uma cilada. Exatamente a uma e meia da manhã eu teria que esticar a faixa, em dois minutos. Primeiro amarrei a cordinha numa árvore do lado esquerdo da estrada. Então deixei a faixa esticada no chão fui soltando a corta até a árvore do outro lado. Daí seria só passar a corda por cima de outra árvore e esticar. Esse só esticar é que eu teria que fazer em 30 segundos. Eu e Vinicius estávamos munidos de lanternas pra avisar em sinal de perigo, tipo algum carro se aproximando. Baseávamos no cálculo estatístico que tínhamos feito. Teríamos em média um minuto, um minut e meio pra fazer tudo. Mais que isso era contar demais com a sorte. Quando chegou a hora constatei que era bem pior do que imaginara. A corda pesou pra caraaaalho. Minhas mãos suavam. Meu coração disparava. E quando tava dando o último puxão pra dar o nó vi a lanterna do Vini piscando desesperadamente. A única coisa que consegui pensar na hora foi: putz, FODEO. Dei o nó mais tosco e rápido da minha vida e voei de cima da árvore. Não tinha como, não dava tempo dos piás terem montado. Pelos meus cálculos não tinha dado nem um minuto. Corri de um jeito que eu acho que se gritasse o som ficaria pra trás. Era uma reta longa e logo vi que a luz no fim do túnel era uma jamanta no sentido contrário. Nada mais óbvio, como eu não previra antes? Corri demais, corri até topar com o inesperado. As luzes vermelhas da nave piscando fortemente. Quando cheguei perto e saí da estrada pra correr no mato ainda pude ver “a coisa” com suas luzes absurdas numa gambiarra cósmica, existem Punks nas Plêiades. Quando vi que a coisa tava encaminhada tratei de correr pro ponto de encontro. Acabou que acabei dando uma de manézão apavorado. A piazada tava lá, dando risada porque já tinham parado dois carros. Os caras desciam do carro meio cabreiros pra olhar. Então viam o cartaz grande colado no “troço”: “Putz! Não sakamuz o ky sygnyfyka pedágyus y não temuz eçys taiz dynheyrus, deyxamuz então nossu kavalu aquy y seguymus a pé” No chão um monte de papéizinhos com essa frases e tentativas de réplicas da nave em miniatura. Entramos no caminhão e fomos pra fila do engarrafamento. Fiquei com Marmita, estava acabado pela adrenalina, enquanto os piás correram pra tentar ver o fenômeno. O caminhoneiro jogou tudo, com ajuda de mais cinco cidadãos, pra cima da carroceria. Depois o resto das pessoas pegou as coisas pequenas. Não eram muitas, mas suficientes. Foi massa, quando os piás chegaram lá não tinha mais nada e o trânsito já estava pacificamente voltando ao normal. Nada como o prazer das coisas suficientes. Massa mesmo, quando eles chegaram com as notícias sorri feliz. Foi um ataque estranho. Desta vez não gargalhamos, apenas sorrimos. Felizes e satisfeitos. Os Pastéis Subversivos, As Coxinhas Revolucionárias & As Empadas Libertárias - (ataque trinta e três) Nossas ações não são boladas em termos de uma estratégia definida. Somos uns contingentes mesmo. Volta e meia acontece alguma coisa com algum de nós, nos emputecemos e fizemos algo. Dessa vez com foi com Jean que aconteceu a cagada. Como ele gosta muito de criança, foi buscar o piá mais velho da Denise, aquela catadora de papelão que levamos pra fazer escova no cabelo num salão de beleza fresco de um shopping, a algum tempo atrás, pra ele conhecer nosso porão. Quando embarcaram no ônibus o piazinho sentou ao lado de uma menina mais ou menos da sua idade. Foi um troço por acaso, ele não tinha intenção de nada, a poltrona tava vazia. Aconteceu que a mãe da menina, que tava sentada no outro lado do corredor, tirou ela de lá indignada, com uns papos de que os marginaizinhos estão por todos os lugares e que não se pode mais nem andar de ônibus sossegado. Desceram uns dois ou três pontos depois e entraram num curso de inglês. O guri perguntou pra que servia um colégio de inglês. Ele não sabia nem do que se tratava. Jean chegou no porão completamente revoltado contando essa história. - Porra cara! Enquanto tem criança que não aprende nem português direito, tem outras que além de Ter tudo, ainda tem seus olhos tapados pra que não enxerguem a realidade, pra que não convivam com seus semelhantes que estão de fora. Jean estava surtando. Ficou muito Puto, com “P” maiúsculo mesmo. Assim que chegou a Segunda feira ele levou Fábio junto pra analisarem as possibilidade de invadirem aquele cursinho de inglês pra aprontarem alguma coisa. Sem chance, segurança reforçada, alarmes por todos os lados e filmadoras. Fábio teve que se comprometer a escolher pacientemente um outro alvo. Enquanto isso discutimos muito o que faríamos lá dentro se conseguíssemos invadir. Duas coincidências cósmica vieram em nosso socorro. A primeira foi um e-mail que recebi do Duque Das Mil Faces, dando todas as dicas pra invadirmos sabe o que? Um cursinho de inglês! E a outra foi o relato daquele Vândalo Louco chamado Jubyleu contando da sacanagem que aprontou com uma velhinha numa lanchonete do centro. Vou resumir, a senhora foi ao banheiro, pediu pra ele ficar cuidando de seu lanche e o maluco colocou um poema dentro do pastel da pobre coitada A piazada foi ao delírio quando ouviu a história. - É isso cara! A gente sabota a cantina do cursinho! – Vinicius pirou. - Genial! Colocamos diversas mensagens indignadas dentro dos salgadinhos. O problema foi o alvo, os cursinhos de inglês, como cobram caro pelos seus serviços, não vacilam no quesito segurança. Fábio ficou duas semanas checando um por um, conhecendo as instalações e tal. Praticamente todos tem um bom sistema de alarme ou então um vigia. Fábio apareceu com várias propostas, todas arriscadas demais. Inclusive o próprio duque, em seu e-mail, dava dicas de como invadir e como fugir, mas depois de uma análise realista, chegamos à conclusão de que seria arriscado demais. Foi o próprio Fábio que chegou com uma solução altamente escrota. - Galera, que tal se escroteássemos os nossos métodos? - Escrotearmos os métodos? Como assim? - Hehe, pensei em terceirizarmos o trabalho de facilitar nossa invasão. - Fala logo seu puto, sem essa de mistério. - É simples e de repente pode não sair tão caro, tenho uns contatos lá em Colombo. - Fala logo seu porra! - Contratamos uma puta pra seduzir o vigia - Que merda você quer dizer com isso? A princípio a galera ficou meio assim, mas depois começamos a analisar a proposta mais seriamente e chegamos à conclusão de que não era uma má idéia, só precisava ser bem pensada. - Ele pode ser casado e ser meio camisolão do tipo: não vou trair minha mulher com qualquer vagabunda, sabe como é, não é mesmo? - ele não precisa, ele não pode saber que se trata de uma puta - Não entendi... - Ela faz um trabalho metódico, a gente descobre que hora ele sai do trabalho ou então se freqüenta algum boteco antes e coisas do tipo e ela chega devagarinho, dá em cima, seduz e pimba. - Ih, cara. Assim ela vai cobrar muito caro pelo “serviço” - Já falei que tenho contatos quentes em Colombo, meu irmão tem várias amigas desta área. - tá, vamos considerar que a coisa role, ela seduza o cara e tudo mais, mas e aí, onde isso vai facilitar nossa invasão? - Ela faz a cabeça dele pra se encontrarem onde ele trabalha e aí nós... Perfeito. Uma boa idéia no final das contas. Jean fez questão de que já que o plano tava redondinho o alvo fosse o curso de inglês que ele tinha visto a mulher entrar com a filha. Fábio foi antes checar o local e a cantina e ficou três noites de butuca checando o vigia, seus hábitos, horários de entrada e saída e o boteco que ele tomava uma pinguinha antes do trampo. Sim, o cara carburava uma antes de trabalhar, sinal de safadeza e terreno fértil pros nossos intentos. A puta se chamava Fulana de Tal e segundo Fábio achou o vigia bonitinho e topou a missão. Não chegamos a conhecê-la, essa era uma de suas condições pra topar a tarefa, ficávamos sabendo da evolução dos fatos através do Fábio. Enquanto isso bolávamos as frases pacientemente, dividimos os temas entre chamadas claras contra a desigualdade social e algumas Mensagens Discordianas pra deixar a coisa mais confusa e inusitada. Por mais o mundo esteja uma merda o Maravilhoso TEM que estar presente. Ficamos então na dependência da eficiência da fulana, porque a idéia era que ela convencesse o cidadão e se encontrar com o cidadão dentro do cursinho enquanto atacássemos a cantina e só a cantina. Não queríamos de modo algum que o coitado perdesse seu emprego. Foi Sexta-feira À tarde que o Fábio ligou animado. - é hoje Ari! É hoje rapaz! - Sério? Ela conseguiu? - Arizito, chega a dar pena rapá, o cara tá apaixonado À noite o clima era de festa. Fulana de Tal estava ligada de tudo. Fizemos praticamente uma planta do cursinho pra ela. Infelizmente nosso sonho de que tivesse uma porta ou uma janela que ela pudesse destravar não se realizou. Na adrenalina de um encontro proibido, de um amor ilegal, o vigia trancou tudo e checou tudo. Invadir pelo telhado como das outras vezes era inviável, o famoso tampão do sótão estava chaveado. O único jeito era pelo estacionamento. Eles teriam que transar no estacionamento. Essa era a verdadeira Missão Impossível de Fulana de Tal, transar no estacionamento. O encontro era meia-noite, “depois que ela saísse do colégio”. Nós teríamos que pular um muro no outro lado do quarteirão, passarmos por dois telhados, uma chaminé de churrasqueira, mais um telhado e então aguardarmos o momento certo, no muro do estacionamento. Não tinha como saber que hora que ela conseguiria deixar a ponto de bala, louco, tarado, disposto a realizar a Fantasia Sexual de Fulana de Tal de transar num estacionamento escuro e vazio. Tínhamos que ficar de plantão, pacientemente. E o troço demorou pra caralho. Paciência é um negócio que não tenho e quando o espectro do tédio começou a se aproximar acabei sugerindo um joguinho. Ir, de telhado em telhado, de muro em muro, o mais longe que pudesse. Primeiro foi Vini, depois, Sérgio, Fábio, Jean e eu. O vencedor foi Jean, que percorreu o mais longo e difícil caminho. Gastamos quase uma hora e meia nessa palhaçada e nada da Fulana e seu love aparecerem. Fizemos então outro joguinho. Percorrer o Caminho de São Jean no menos tempo possível. Esse foi divertido, foi muuuito divertido. Além de fazer o trajeto o mais rápido possível, o cara ainda tem que se ligar em não cair nem despertar a atenção de ninguém. Combinamos de um dia fazer um campeonato organizado. Já era mais de três da manhã quando Sérgio e vini que estavam de butuca no muro ouviram um barulho de chaves abrindo uma porta pesada. Jean ainda tava “correndo” em nosso jogo. - Volta cara! Volta logo que tá na hora A cena era engraçada. Nunca vi alguém agarrar alguém tão desajeitadamente. O cara tava todo errado, descabelado, a farda toda aberta, as calças semiarriadas e agarrava ela de um jeito que parecia um gorila querendo perder a virgindade. - Será que ela ainda acha ele bonitinho? Não teve como segurar as gargalhadas. Tivemos que respirar fundo e parar de rir pra nos mexermos. O casal se escorou na parede, ela tirou as roupas dele da cintura pra cima e jogou-se no chão. Era a hora. Saltamos todos e corremos pisando macio no chão. Tínhamos deixado nossos calçados no muro pra corrermos silenciosamente. Estávamos relaxados por causa do jogo, mas foi só entrar dentro do recinto que bateu a real dos riscos que estávamos correndo. O meu coração disparou, quase que tive que sair correndo atrás dele. Fábio era o que mais conhecia o terreno e foi na frente em direção à cantina. Mostrou a todos que os salgadinhos e lanches ficavam em dois lugares, em cima do balcão, que seriam os primeiros a serem ingeridos no dia seguinte e no freezer, que eram os que seria aquecidos no microondas pra serem servidos mais tarde. Eu, Sérgio e Vini nos encarregamos do freezes enquanto Jean & Fábio barbarizavam os outros. Estávamos muito cabreiros, afinal só Fábio conhecia as manhas, em poucos instantes todos estavam nervosos. Eu olhava pros outros e notava que todos estavam com as mão tremendo. Sérgio nem conseguia pegar nos estiletes direito. - Ô seu monstro, deixe quieto, fica ali no canto cuidando se tá tudo certo e deixa a gente fazer isso na boa. Levamos quinze minutos pra terminar tudo. Os bilhetes com as frases foram todos colocados. E nã eram só frases, tinham uns desenhos do Sérgio e umas figuras de umas galinhas cagando. Você faz um cursinho bom, mas existem outras pessoas lá fora. Você quer se preparar pra competir com quem? Você não está entendendo nada. Voce sabe que a grana pra uma pessoa aprender inglês paga a alfabetização de dez? Você está bem instalado, mas pessoas moram nas ruas. Você não entendeu nada, isso deve ser maravilhoso. Na hora que nos reunimos pra sair o inusitado fez um gol contra. O vigia entrou fechando a braguilha com fulana pendurada no pescoço tentando convencê-lo a ficarem um pouco mais lá fora. - Puta que o pariu! O cara fechou a porta. – sentenciou Fábio, que estava agachado espiando na frente. Parece que o chão sumiu de nossos pés. Esperamos ansiosos um tempão. Totalmente cagados, nos considerávamos presos, expostos e ridicularizados publicamente. Jean, que estava ao lado do Sérgio, ainda conseguiu tirar onda da situação sussurrando. - Pessoal, que ninguém se cague por aqui, senão o cara nos acha pelo cheiro. O Vini teve que apertar o nariz pra não rir e ferrar com tudo. Então recebemos o sinal definitivo da Deusa de que o humor salvará o mundo. Fulana de tal foi carregada pelo vigia até o banheiro. Passou bem pertinho de nós e não nos viu. Entraram no banheiro e em cinco minutos ela saiu rindo e trancando ele lá dentro e com o molho de chaves na mão. Correu e abriu a porta que dava para o estacionamento. - Corram seus moleques! Saímos todos rindo. Ela fechou a porta e eu comentei com Jean. - Essa é das nossas. Saímos tão felizes que nem cabíamos em nós. Ainda jogamos um pouco mais nosso esporte noturno e proibido. Retalharam o espaço? Pra nós é tudo liso, plano e infinito. Não reconhecemos as cercas embandeiradas que separam quintais. Agora é Proibido Pensar em Estéreo? - (ataque trinta e quatro) A dança do acaso é uma dança muito massa. Andar por aí à deriva, com o pensamento à deriva, totalmente à mercê do ócio é o céu. Sempre acabam pintando situações ou projetos de situações. Estamos vivendo nuns dias onde se vangloria demais a produtividade e a eficiência. A Batalha Cega pra fazer Mais & Melhor em menos tempo. Um cotidiano em que se vive em concorrência contra tudo e contra todos e que cada migalha conquistada carrega o peso de ter sido conquistada às custas de derrotados que ficaram sem pães inteiros. Em resumo: uma Loucura Planetária, precisamos recuperar a Cultura do Ócio. Numa dessas minhas tentativas de Religamento com o Ócio me deparei com o inesperado. Estava este delinqüente que vos escreve voltando dos trabalhos forçados em pleno domingo quando chegando perto do terminal tubo me deparei com a polícia dando geral numa gurizada. Entrei no terminal e eles entraram logo depois. Pensei: se safaram. O ônibus ainda demorou pra caralho e deu pra ouvir a conversa deles. Os caras eram crentes e só aí que me liguei que as camisetas que eles usavam eram de cantores e bandas de rap estilo gospel. Os caras não tinham nada a ver, tomaram na tarraqueta só por causa do visual, das aparências que sempre enganam. E os Garotos Fardados tinham sido ignorantes, eu vi, já chegaram empurrando contra a parede. Quando cheguei no PorãodoBoqueirão e deixei os piás a par do que tinha acontecido tive mais uma surpresa, mais um encontro com o inesperado. Jean abriu uns olhão desse tamanho quando ouviu o relato. - Cara, é isso! - Isso o quê, seu porra? - Esse é o Jogo Proibido que eu tava querendo bolar. - O quê que você tá viajando, cara? O paunocú tá lendo o livro Provos, da Coleção Baderna, na nóia de nosso famigerado Natal Delinquente e estava numas de ressucitar o Projeto Marihu. - Queria fazer alguma coisa desse naipe, tá ligado? - Projeto Marihu?? – Fabio tava de cara, nunca tinha ouvido falar. - Que porra é isso? – Vini tava indiferente - Acordem, quando é que vocês vão acordar? – Sergio sem comentários. - Putz, fodeo! – Eu, jubileando e já sabendo que lá vinha mais uma idéia/cagada. Jean estava propondo investirmos nessa parada de provocar as autoridades. Tipo cama elástica, fazer o coice delas voltar em dobro. Vamos cuspir de volta o lixo em cima de vocês. - Mas munidos de humor. Vamos tirar sarro da cara desses filhos de uma puta. - Tá Jean, a intenção é boa, mas fala de uma vez qual é o plano. - Seremos os Levadores de Atraque Compulsivos. - Que caralho você quer dizer com isso? - Saca só: compramos fumo de enrolar, tipo Trevo ou um outro qualquer e enrolamos com Colomy que nem baseado. Então nos vestimos de uma maneira descaradamente bandeirosa. Vamos para um lugar bem sujeira e Fumamos & Gesticulamos & Prensamos que nem fumando bégui. É só não estar premiado e ter todos os documentos em cima que saímos numa boa. - É perigoso, mas de repente pode até dar certo. O plano do Jean era ambicioso. O plano do Jean era chutar o pau do barraco e passar a noite levando atraques e decretar aquele dia como o Dia Sagrado de Levar Atraques. - Tipo assim, toda a madrugada do dia oito é Madrugada de atraque. Acabamos topando a parada mesmo sabendo dos riscos de os caras se indignarem e plantarem provas em nós. Se fôssemos revistados pelos mesmos cidadãos com certeza nos foderíamos. Jean estava obcecado, enquanto botava pilha pra que preparássemos uns papéis com frases pra guardarmos o fumo, ia de tempo em tempos ao orelhão do outro lado da avenida pra tentar convencer algum amigo de carro a fazer o carreto dos Delinqüentes. Foi que acabou convencendo o velho Társis de sempre, quase um Delinqüente. Nos papéis que serviriam pra guardar o tabaco que Ozômi encontrariam na geral escrevemos a seguinte frase: “Na natureza não existem leis, apenas hábitos.” Foi uma ação bolada às pressas, sem grandes planejamentos, Combustão Espontânea. Onze e meia Társis buzinou na frente do porão e saímos todos Ansiosos & Nervosos. Sérgio ligou o “Tô Fora!” - Fico esperando vocês no carro com o Társis. O primeiro ponto quente escolhido foi na frente de uma igreja. Tinha uma viatura não muito longe dali. Só que quebramos a cara, ficamos ali fumando por mais de uma hora e ninguém nos denunciou. Onde estão os cagüetas dessa cidade? Se fosse maconha mesmo, garanto que não daria pra fumar meio baseado e os Porcos já apareceriam. Fábio ficou tão indignado que pegou seu pincel atômico e a rabiscou a frente da igreja todinha com frases esculhambando o cristianismo. - Não tem jeito, tem que ser no centro ou então num lugar mais movimentado. Topamos todos, mas no fundo eu me sentia como se estivesse indo pra uma missão suicida. Mas tava tão revoltado por ter passado o fim de semana trabalhando que mandei tudo se foder. Escolhemos o segundo ponto quente ao acaso. Olha o acaso aí de novo geeente! Dessa vez a chapa foi mais quente. Jean escroteou e começou a enrolar um descaradamente. Tinha um Porco na esquina, a uns cinqüenta metros. Foi Jean acender, dar dois pegas e passar pra mim que o sujeito veio correndinho. Já chegou falando no rádio e chamando duas viaturas. Aí eu pensei: o cara tá chamando reforços, estamos podendo. O cagão ainda esperou os outros chegarem pra dar o atraque propriamente dito. Vinícius tratou logo de disparar sua metralhadora persuasiva, quando as patrulhas chegaram o policial já tava ligado de que se tratava apenas de tabaco. Tínhamos entregado todos os “baseados” a ele. O cara ficou pateticamente constrangido ao ponto do Vinícius chegar ao cúmulo de sentir pena. Acabou que levamos um puta sermão do sujeito que se dizia Sargento da Polícia Militar. - Vocês estão de brincadeirinha e saibam que estamos aqui num trabalho sério, não vamos tolerar piás pançudos prejudicando nossas operações, estamos combinados? Quando saímos fora seguramos nossas risadas por um quarteirão e meio e depois explodimos. Droga nenhuma teria surtido um efeito tão hilariante. Quando chegamos no carro tiramos altas ondas do Sérgio. - Seu boiolão, perdeu altas performances. O terceiro ponto foi numa região onde tinham diversas festas e tal, altamente movimentado. Muito movimento, muita negadinha bêbada na saída da balada e uma presença policial quase ostensiva. Confiantes que estávamos depois do sucesso inicial, ninguém se preocupou com os riscos, exceto Vini. - Galera, eu acho que tá sujo, é melhor deixarmos quieto. - Vai amarelar agora, Ronaldinho? - É tua primeira vez queridinha? Era na frente de uma farmácia. Tinha gente passando toda hora. Sérgio dessa vez ficou fingindo que conversava com alguém num orelhão pra poder assistir. Jean naquela noite parecia possuído por Robert Jasper Grootveld, começou a enrolar um desavergonhadamente. Quando começamos a fumar não demorou a aparecerem uns malucos querendo dar uns peguinhas. Foi engraçado, os caras tragavam e faziam altas caretas. - Essa porra é fumo normal! Então o Profeta do Caos Jeanzinho Pierrinho soltou um discurso inflamado a favor dos Distúrbios Cotidianos e da necessidade de quebrar a rotina, romper com as correntes da aparência, fazer coisas que fujam da normalidade da vida numa metrópole. O viadinho nem tocou no assunto de provocarmos as autoridades. E não é que começou a se formar uma pequena multidão de fumantes de falsos baseados. Fazia uma cara que u não me divertia tanto, foi muito engraçado, devido ao discurso do Jean a galera aderiu à causa sem nem ao menos compreender do que se tratava. Jean parecia chapado de tabaco ou possuído por alguma entidade cósmica. - Vamos jogar! Tó uma seda pra você, pra você e pra você. Peguem aqui o fumo. Vini, passa o fumo pra eles. A meta é ver quem consegue enrolar o baseado primeiro, isso é a primeira etapa. Depois é quem fuma primeiro. Se restarem dois... fazem um duelo. Claro que quase ninguém topou, só quatro malucos. Só que Jean insistiu que os outros fizessem uma roda ao redor. Um troço chamativo pra caralho. Nós continuamos fumando nossos falsos baseados sossegadamente. Foi muito louco. Nessa hora nem queríamos mais levar atraque, foda-se o atraque, estava massa. Mas os filhos da puta sabem ser inconvenientes, chegaram bem na hora do duelo entre os dois vencedores. Foi inevitável, chegaram junto, duros e diretos em cima de Jean. O Reverendo do Caos. Deram uma geral em todos e só acharam tabaco, mas encasquetaram com as frases. Começaram a falar grosso e baixar o nível da conversa dizendo que aquilo era um desacato à autoridade e apologia à contravenção. Os manezões dos participantes do jogo sumiram e só ficou Jean nas mãos das Forças Imperiais. Nos sentimos na obrigação de dar uma força e deixamos apenas o Sergio de fora pro caso de precisarmos de algum contato externo. Jean está de rolo com uma mina que faz Direito na Federal e Sergio ligou pra ela. Nos encontrou uma hora depois na vigésima-não-sei-que-lá DP. A porra da DP tava lotada, o ambiente nervoso. O Delegado nos "atendeu" totalmente sem paciência e munido de toda a intolerância da face desse planeta que só é azul pra quem vê de fora. Foi um bate boca do cacete e o lazarento insistia no lançe do desacato e da apologia. A mina do Jean ligou pro pai dela pra pegar umas dicas e por fim o Delegado decidiu nos liberar sem sermos fichados. Mas com uma condição, que ganhássemos um pequeno castigo. Humilhante castigo, diga-se de passagem. Aceitamos humildemente devido a nosso tradicional objetivo de nunca sermos pegos. O castigo: fazer uma faxina completa no estabelecimento. Jean e Vinicius tiveram que limpar o pátio, bituca por bituca de cigarro, todas as palhas e folhas secas visíveis a olho nú. Eu e Fabio fomos jogados no banheiros, cheios de vasos com barros de bosta nas beradas, munidos apenas de um pano, um balde e um sabão comum. Limpar tudo, deixar brilhando... e não reclamar. Fizemos tudo em silêncio. Distantes, como se não tivéssemos em nossos corpos. Funcionou. Cinco da manhã estávamos nas ruas, com nosso ódio pelas Autoridades Instituídas absolutamente renovado. Eles podem até pensar que venceram uma batalha, mas a guerra ficará bem pior pro lado deles, podes crer que vai. Pois o castigo não funcionou, saímos de lá acreditando ainda mais no nosso mote: Na natureza não existem leis, apenas hábitos. Quem Inventou O Trabalho Não Tinha O Que Fazer - (ataque trinta e cinco) Meu trampo tá foda pra caralho. Fim de ano, prazos vencendo, planilhas de produtividade, chefes querendo fazer média com seus superiores, enfim, sou um soldado lutando em uma guerra que não é minha. Só que minha indignação com o trabalho vai além do fato de que agora venho me ferrando. Simplesmente não concordo com o culto ao trabalho. A dicotomia entre trabalhar para viver ou viver para trabalhar não existe. Não existe vida, apenas sobrevivência. Ainda mais que o capitalismo agonizante acaba sistematicamente com os postos de trabalho e os poucos felizardos tem que trabalhar dobrado pra manter as taxas de lucro e a competitividade. Se não estamos vivendo a era mais paradoxal da civilização humana é porque não entendi porra nenhuma do que está escrito nos livros de história. Nas últimas semanas até bem mais tarde todos os dias, sábados e domingos incluídos. Numa das vezes que cheguei tarde ao porão encontrei Fábio acordado com uma charuto aceso. - Ari, tive uma idéia pra você extravasar essa tua indignação com o trabalho. - Fala, Monstro. - Mais uma encenação do nosso teatro secreto. - Prossiga Gerald Thomas do Boqueirão. - A gente encena a parada em algum bi-articulado de manhã cedo, quando o povo tá indo trampar. Cada um nós se veste como um jovem e bem sucedido executivo. Bem arrumado, cabelo molhado e... bêbado. - Bêbado? - Sim, as pessoas são acostumadas a ver bêbados desarrumados ou maltrapilhos, já pessoas bem vestidas causam um certo impacto, foge da normalidade. - Tá, mas o que esses bebuns farão? - Como todo alcoolizado inconveniente, ficará discursando alto e falando mal do trabalho. - Esculhambando o trabalho? - Só! Minha idéia era encenarmos o manifesto contra o trabalho subliminarmente. Semear memes, saca? Uma boa idéia, escravizado como ando ultimamente, topei no ato. O problema é que faltava um gran finale e a idéia ficou pendente aguardando um complemento. Foi ai que o chatzinho do Blog dos Delinqüentes revelou-se uma grande ferramenta subversiva. Coloquei o problema para a galerinha que faz SBI (Subversão de Baixa Intensidade), tecla em horário de expediente ou aula, e a solução acabou aparecendo. Um doido anônimo que assina com reticências(...) sugeriu que um padre, segurando uma garrafa de vinho, desse uma palestra eloqüente sobre a origem do “dever de trabalhar” contando como era a vida na época em que o ócio era uma virtude. Perfeito! Genial! Só faltava alguém pra fazer o papel de padre. Nenhum de nós tem o biotipo pra fazer isso de uma maneira decente. Foi Vinícius quem lembrou do Tiba, que tinha participado do ataque dos transmissores quando o filho da puta do Roberto Marinho morreu. - Ele é careca, gordo e usa óculos, além de ser um completo palhaço, é o cara certo pra essa missão. Fábio entrou em contato com ele e o viado deu uma de estrela, pediu uns dias pra pensar. Somente na sexta-feira da semana passada que me ligou confirmando. Faltava então só bolar o roteiro. Reli o Manifesto Contra o Trabalho do Grupo Krisis e me encarreguei dessa parte. Era só marcar a data. Só que a data foi marcada altamente nas colchas. Foi depois desse ultimo ataque, em plena madrugada de Domingo pra Segunda, limpando a fedida privada da vigésima e não-sei-que-mais Delegacia de Policia, que encasquetei que teria que ser naquela manhã. Procurem me entender: eu tinha trampado o fim de semana inteiro e na noite, ao invés de estar dormindo e descansando pra encarar a segunda feira, limpando merda de batedor de carteira. Puta que o pariu! Alguma coisa tinha que ser feita. Foi só nos vermos livres das correntes da lei que já bati a real pros piás. - Tem que ser hoje? - Mas hoje Ari? Agente não programou nada, não falou nem combinou com o Tiba nem nada... - É, ainda tem as roupas e tal, não temos roupas de jovens executivos nem nada, hoje vai ser foda. - Foda- se o universo inteiro, tem que ser hoje, não vou encarar aquele trampo de merda sem estar com a moral alta. - Vamos fazer o que então? - Acordar o Tiba e convencer ele, você faz isso Vini. E você Jean, liga no celular do Tarsis e convence ele a descolar umas calças, uns ternos e uns sapatos do velho dele. - Mas cara, São cinco e meia da manhã! - Que se foda, eu já falei, tem que ser hoje nem que dê mais merda do que já deu. E assim foi feito. Sergio quis ficar de fora, só observando o teatro no ônibus.Fiquei de cara com a capacidade de articulação da pizada. Em tempo recorde estávamos no porão do Boqueirão nos embecando. Sabe que até fiquei bem de jovem executivo? Gel no cabelo e tal, falta só a tendência a submissão pra Ter sucesso nessa área, pelo menos eu acho. Só que o Tiba ficou ainda mais redondinho no papel de padre, usando nossa antiga batina de abençoar bancos. Ainda mais que o cara é um palhaço que sabe entonar direitinho o jeito de falar de um pároco. Nos cagávamos de rir só no test-drive que fizemos no porão, seria foda controlarmos as risadas dentro do ônibus. Tarsis deu um ferro no seu carango, e escolhemos o Santa Cândida-Capão Raso como palco de nosso espetáculo. Como eu era o mais podre da turma implorei pra ser o primeiro. Embarquei logo no terminal. Tínhamos parado antes num posto de gasolina pra comprarmos aquelas garrafinhas de bolso estilosase um litro de vinho pro Padre Tibúrçio. Resolvemos beber mesmo pra coisa ficar mais realista, bafo de pinga e aquela coisa toda. No aglomero de embarque já fui apavorando. Tarsis ficou fazendo a logística, quando eu desembarcasse entraria logo no carro, trocaria de roupa e subiria no outro ponto pra curtir a cena. Fui bem dramático no que me tocava. Foi entrar no latão que já começei. - Vocês sabem o que está acontecendo? Hein?! Vocês sabem? As pessoas me olhavam com cara de tédio. - De cada dez pessoas somente duas conseguem um trabalho decente! Hein?! Vocês sabem disso? Silêncio geral nas proximidades e gestos de reprovação. - E esses dois sorteados tem que trabalhar pelos outros oito pra manter a empresa em condição de ser competitiva. Competitiva o caralho! Competição pra mim é o Campeonato Brasileiro, é a Fórmula Um ou o Pré- Olímpico. Alguns deram umas risadinhas sem graças e dois piazões riram de verdade, acharam a parada engraçada. - E quer saber mais? Tomei no cú feito galinha. É! Vocês dois ai tão rindo mas é verdade. Trabalhei Sábado, Domingo, feriado, todo dia até as dez e sabe o que eu ganhei? - O quê cara? Ficou rico? – Os dois piás tiravam onda. - Não! Não fiquei rico! Quem nesse país fica rico trabalhando? Sabe o que eu ganhei? Quer mesmo saber o que eu ganhei? Um par de chifres e um ponta pé na bunda da esposa. Aí as risadas foram meio que generalizadas, umas disfarçadas outras nem tanto. Falei isso e dei o sinal pra descer. No mesmo ponto que desci subiu o Fábio pra fazer a sua parte. No caso dele pegou uma úlcera nervosa por causa da obsessiva dedicação ao trabalho e depois de algumas faltas por causa da doença ganhou como prêmio: a conta. Não consegui chegar a tempo pra ver a performance dele. Sérgio, que me contou. A do Jean e do Vini consegui assistir. Os caras foram fodas. Jean se dizia convertido pelo “o mais importante é o amor do Jesus Cristo” e simplesmente não suportava saber que cada mil reais que caía na sua conta como saláriode administrador de empresas era as custas de dezenas de seres humanos que passavam fome. Não conseguia suportar aquilo e que a cachaça era o único consolo, nem Deus era capaz de convencê-lo de que aquilo era justo. Vinícius dizia trabalhar no mercado de ações e esbravejava de bêbado que aquilo tudo era uma grande falcatrua. Que milhões de pessoas tomam no cú de uma hora para outra devido à paranóia de meia dúzia de investidores. - Nossa vida não vale nada, entenderam? Nossa vida não vale nada! Mesmo no improviso o cara foi perfeito, altamente convincente. Então chegou o tão aguardado momento do Padre Tibúrcio entrar em cena. E ele já chegou encarando todo mundo, eu me partia de dar risidas no fundo do latão. Se achegou perto de uma velhinha que estava de pé e deu um senhor talagaço no vinho que carregava. A velhinha arregalou os olhos. - Porquê está olhando? Acha que é fácil ser padre nesse mundo hipócrita. - Não falei nada padre. - Nem deve! Nem deve falar nada mesmo! O silêncio no bi articulado foi sepulcral depois que ele pronunciou esta frase. - Deus sabe o que eu passo! Deus sabe o que eu passo! - Seu olhar era de um alucinado, chapado do sangue de Cristo. - Eu sei o que fizeram com Cristo. Usaram sua mensagem como uma ferramenta para meter medo. Pra enfraquecer o ser humano. Tava engraçado, mas eu pessoalmente nessa hora pensei que a coisa ia desandar pra uns lados filosóficos. Só que o Frei Tiba reagiu. - Agora dizem que Deus morreu, agora o trabalho é um Deus. Trabalhar, trabalhar, trabalhar. As coisas já foram diferentes. Emendou um sermão improvisado a respeito de como era a vida antiganmente e evoluiu rapidamente, ficando cada vez mais vermelho de nervoso (não sei como diabos ele consegue aquilo) até chegar na merda de vida de nossos dias, até que gritou: - Cheeeeegaaa!!!!!! Mas gritou alto mesmo, todo mundo olhou. Aproveitando o Momento de Centro das Atenções e um terminal tubo que se aproximava, tirou a batina. Ficou só de cuecão e camisa regata branca e furada. Ridículo. Cômico. Teve gente que riu, teve gente que baixou a cabeça e teve gente que xingou. O Bi-Articulado parou e passamos pela catraca do tudo nos rachando de dar risada. Só que o cúmulo da coincidência aconteceu, junto com a gente desceu um cara que tinha acompanhado toda a parada e foi “convertido” pelo padre, justamente tinha acontecido com ele aquilo que falei: perdeu a esposa e um mês depois o emprego. Abraçou o padre chorando de emoção. - Tá na cara que vocês fizeram teatro, mas aliviou meu sofrimento. Posso pagar mais umas bebidas pra vocês? Eu estava podre de cansaço, tinha que estar no meu trampo dentro de quinze minutos, só que sequencia de eventos foi fulminante sobre mim. Mandei o Universo inteiro se foder e fui com o cidadão e os piás beber e comemorar. Jean que tem trampo fixo como eu, topou também. Plena segunda-feira e eu chego no trabalho meio-dia e bêbado. E feliz. É pra botar pra fuder mesmo!!!! Presepada no Presépio - (ataque trinta e seis) No natal a hipocrisia capitalista manifesta-se em todo o seu esplendor. A televisão é abarrotada por belíssimos comerciais pregando o amor e a solidariedade, gastando- se alguns é possível redimis a consciência do peso acumulado de um ano inteiro de vistas grossas à injustiça social. Jesus Cristo provavelmente é o sujeito cujas idéias foram mais indevidamente apropriadas em toda a história da raça humana. Não basta-se o cristianismo, que durante dois mil anos alimentou uma cultura de culpa, fraqueza e submissão, ainda “marcaram” seu nascimento na data de uma festa pagão que nos dias de hoje celebra-se o consumismo mais do que qualquer outra coisa. Desde o inicio de novembro que demos inicio aos debates pra decidirmos o que aprontar neste natal. A idéia de distribuirmos presentes aos excluídos dos shopping centers foi aprovada, mas nada, nunca, é definitivo. Eis que aos quarenta e pouco do segundo tempo surge uma idéia massa, vindo da mente insana de Antônio Silvino, um dos cangaceiros de São Paulo: Seqüestrar o menino Jesus de algum presépio. Apresentei a idéia pros piás e a aprovação foi imediata. Embora estando com o grupo reduzido, Vinícius & Sérgio já picaram a mula em suas viagens de fim de ano, resolvemos levar adiante a bagaça. - Ari, o ideal seria os presépios de shoppings, a visibilidade é maior – Fábio queria mesmo era apavorar. - A visibilidade e os riscos, esqueceu que lá tem segurança pra tudo quanto é lado e filmadoras registrando tudo? - Realmente... tens razão. Então contei a eles a técnica descoberta pelo anark3a pra burlar as câmeras de segurança. É um troço bem simples até. Tudo o que se precisa é uma daquelas canetas com um laser vermelho que projeta um pontinho luminoso a vários metros de distância. Aponta-se o laser para a lente e tudo o que aparecerá no monitor na outra ponta é um borrão vermelho. - Genial! Massa saber disso. - É, mas mesmo assim acho arriscado agente fazer isso num Shopping, não conseguiremos escapar dos seguranças. Jean tinha razão. Depois da experiência frustrada com a policia nossa cabreiriçe ganhou novos tons. Depois de muita discussão optamos pela Velha & Boa periferia: os shoppings populares dos bairros. - Caralho! É isso mesmo Ari! É muito mais limpeza! - E acho que nesse caso é o momento ideal pra gente usar aquela técnica de provocar blecaute. - Blecaute? - Claro! A gente descobre a linha que fornece energia para o shopping e provoca o apagão. - Sabe que não é uma má idéia? - Na hora que escureçer vamos lá, pegamos o pirralhinho e deixamos sossegados nossas mensagens de indignação. Com o plano mais ou menos arredondado tratamos de verificar os aspectos práticos da operação. Reduzidos a apenas três Delinquentes, pois Vini & Sergio já picaram a mula em suas viagens de fim de ano, seria muito foda provocarmos o blecaute e ainda capturar o menino Jesus. Não teve jeito, tivemos que ligar para o Marmita. - E aí véio, você topa? - Provocar um blecaute? Que pergunta mais besta, é óbvio que eu topo, sempre imaginei fazer uma coisa dessa e com uma “causa” ainda, ih, nem se fala! Foi ele quem desenrolou os materiais necessários para a sabotagem. A técnica, paesar dos imensos riscos à vida de quem a executa da maneira errada, é até bem simples. Se você jogar uma barra de ferro ou qualquer outro tipo de metal nos fios de baixa-tensão, aqueles quatro que ficam mais abaixo nos postes, fará com que abrir o fusível no transformador mais próximo. Dá certo, é o jeito mais fácil, mas se a parada tiver religamento automático você quebrará a cara, só vai dar uma piscada e a luz voltará em seguida. Regiões mais centralizadas ou de bairros burgueses geralmente tem essas paradas de religamento automático. O certo mesmo é jogar uma barra de ferro nos fios de alta tensão, aí sim irá desarmar o disjuntor lá na subestação da concessionária de energia e se o ferro ficar lá em cima, que é o correto, os caras só vão poder normalizar o fornecimento de energia depois de retirarem o ferro. Escolhemos essa segunda opção, pois necessitaríamos de tempo hábil. Marmita, que faz bicos como eletricista e até já fez um estágio na Copel, abraçou a causa apaixonadamente. - Carinhas! Desencanem dessa idéia de que precisamos usar barras de ferro muito pesadas. É massa, na hora que fechar o curto circuito na alta-tensão ela não derreterá, mas é muito foda jogar ela e acertar na primeira. - Tá, seu monstro, e o que você sugere? - Várias varetas. - Como assim? - Você sobe numa árvore próxima aos fios e mais alta que a linha. A primeira vareta que você jogar vais dar um puta xabú e desarmar o disjuntor da subestação. Geralmente leva uns cinco segundos pra religar. Nesses cinco segundos você joga mais umas duas. Te garanto que com umas dez varetas de aço garantimos que o religador da subestação vá a bloqueio e os caras terão que correr a linha pra descobrir onde é o curto-circuito. No mínimo meia hora sem luz, garantido. - Ó a do cara, altos papos técnicos, de onde você manja isso tudo? - Falei que sempre quis fazer isso e quanto fiz estágio na Copel dei um jeito de descobrir todas essas manhas. Mas essa parada toda ainda tem um galho. - Que galho? - Esse ataque não dá pra ser feito em quatro pessoas. Tem que ter mais gente pra coisa sair redondinha, se formos pegos pode sujar e se eu passar o Natal em cana minha mãe acho que morre de desgosto. Marmita conseguiu então mais dois caras, amigos dele de confiança. Eles cuidariam do blecaute enquanto eu e os piás nos encarregaríamos do presépio. Já que trabalharíamos no escuro, preparamos umas cartolinas com frases e uma caralhada de panfletos anti-consumismo e anti-cristianismo. Pena que Sergio viajou, tenho certeza que ele faria altas piras. Marmita e os outros foram a mapear a rede de distribuição de energia próximo ao Shopping Popular do Capão Raso. Saí do trabalho no sábado à tarde ansioso pra caralho, por mais que confie no Marmita e tal, seria a primeira vez que faríamos um ataque em que nem todas as coisas dependeria só de nós. Sete da noite pegamos todos o buzum carregando as varetas enroladas. Descemos próximo ao shopping e fomos junto com os guris checar a tal árvore de onde seriam lançados nossos mísseis inteligentes. - É, realmente, vocês estão de parabéns, acharam uma árvore na moral mesmo. Nos despedimos e fomos pro alvo com nossas mochilas abarrotadas de material subversivo. A merda é que no horário de verão a noite custa a chegar e tivemos que torrar nossos dinheiros bebendo cerveja. E os caras demoraram pra cacete. Eu particularmente já estava quase bêbado quando reparei que começou a cair uma chivinha fina. - Cara, se eu conheço bem aquele baixinho invocado ele vai aproveitar o momento pra dar início às atividades. Não deu nega, mal pagamos nossas contas e escureceu tudo. Entre os gritos de folia e susto da multidão estavam nossos gritos de euforia. Estávamos entrando no presépio e começando a desenrolar as cartolinas quando o inesperado fez um gol contra. A luz voltou. Caralho, quaaaase fomos pegos em flagrante. Um senhora que estava ao lado do presépio nos olhou desconfiada. - O que vocês iriam fazer? - Pegar uma vela, tem uma senhora na loja de calçados que está passando mal por causa do escuro. - Da próxima vez peçam que eu dou. Devo confessar que ficamos todos desnorteados. Ou o apagão foi uma puta coincidência ou os caras fracassaram. Além do mais nem tínhamos visto as velas, as coisas não seriam tão simples quanto imaginávamos. De repente começamos a ficar pessimistas. - É mano, acho que não vai ser dessa vez. - Vamos lá encontrar os piás? - Não, vamos esperar aqui pra ver o que acontece. A cada minuto que passava ficávamos mais desbundados. O Shopping já estava quase fechando quando novamente escureceu tudo. - É agora! Tem que ser agora! - Calma! Relaxa e espera um pouco mais. Passara-se dois eternos minutos enquanto a euforia tomava conta de nossas almas. Chegamos perto do presépio e a porra da velhinha estava lá. Tivemos que bolar um plano B pra resolver o problema. Jean chegou perto dela e com a entonação de voz mais desesperada da galáxia soltou essa: - Vem comigo e trás uma vela minha senhora, PELO AMOR DE DEUS, venha comigo que tem gente passando mal ali na frente. A coitada caiu feito uma patinha. Apaguei as velas e embolsei o menino em minha mochila enquanto o Fábio estendia as cartolinas em pontos estratégicos e entupia tudo com os panfletos. Tivemos que fazer tudo rapidinho no cagaço de que alguém se ligasse nas velas apagadas. Em um minutos estava tudo pronto e nós procurando Jean. Nos encontramos no banheiro masculinos e tratamos de dar o fora logo do local. Foi só sairmos fora que encontramos o Marmita e os piás correndo e suando feito uns desesperados. - Galeeera, fomos vistos, vamos dar o fora dessa porra! - Como foram vistos? - Dá primeira vez que deu o apagão um senhor nos pegou no flagra e tivemos que sumir e desbaratinar. Mas o filho da puta ficou cuidando o lugar e esperou nós subirmos na árvore pra começar a ameaçar a chamar a polícia. - E chamou!!! – O amigo dele estava realmente nervoso - Então estão esperando o quê? Bóra daqui! Esperamos escondidos atrás de um muro quarenta minutos até a luz voltar, quando voltou não resistimos a curiosidade e entramos no shoppings, mais calmos e com um sorriso de orelha a orelha. Lá estava, no presépio, junto com vários curiosos, o nosso cartaz: Transformaram meu aniversário em símbolo do consumismo? ME INCLUAM FORA DISSO!! TÔ FORA! TÔ FORA! Ainda chegamos perto e pegamos uns panfletos pra despistar. Realmente, nesse dia o Senhor deve ter sentido orgulho de suas ovelhinhas. Amém. Um Desconto de Natal - (ataque trinta e sete) Essa é mais uma Fábula de Natal. Era uma vez cinco piazinhos, muito bonitinhos quando bebês e muito promissores em seus futuros. Certa noite o Destino embebedou-se e ao voltar pra casa em meio a uma chuva forte perdeu o registro dos cinco a essa altura quase rapazes. Os coitadinhos foram largados à própria sorte e foram felizes quase todas as vezes que puderam ser. Mas as historinhas na verdade não acabam quando as pessoas ficam felizes. Depois elas ficam tristes e algumas coisas ruins também acontecem. Então elas tem que se dar por conta que não é nada disso. Elas tem que se dar por conta que é apenas mais uma historinha que começa. Com um dos piazinhos esquecidos pelo destino, agora chamado de Delinqüente, a história continuou num domingo à tarde. Ele estava com alguns amiguinhos diferentes, não aqueles outros quatro esquecidos pelo destino e que agora também são chamados de Delinqüentes, no Castelo Encantado do Consumo. O consumo é um rei muito malvado, mas muito esperto. Vocês não acreditam do que ele é capaz. Ele capturou todas as brincadeiras. Para se divertir e brincar todos tem que ir em seu Castelo Encantado do Consumo. Aí o Delinqüente saiu do Castelo Encantado pra brincar de uma coisa que não podia brincar lá dentro. O Rei Consumo anda meio brabo com umas coisas que andam fazendo e que ele não não gosta. O Rei consumo não deixa fazer lá dentro. Então o Delinqüente estava brincando no lado de fora quando viu oito outros meninos, todos discutindo entre eles. Alguns pareciam brabos, mas tinha uns pareciam tristes. O rapaz foi ver o que estava acontecendo e ficou triste também, pois os outros oito meninos não podiam entrar no Castelo Encantado do Consumo. Mas eles foram espertos, fingiram que eram todos irmãos e tentaram entrar no Castelo Encantado do Consumo como se fossem uma Grande Família. Só que os Agentes do Rei são muito mais malvados do que a gente pode imaginar e não só os oito outros meninos não puderam entrar, como ainda o Delinqüente esquecido pelo destino também ficou de fora e se perdeu de seus outros amigos. Essa história, parece que está na cara, não poderia terminar assim. Então ele contou isso pra um monte de gente e um monte de gente tratou de dar uma bela lição no Malvado Rei Consumo e as regras muito feias pra se entrar no Castelo Encantado do Consumo. E como somos agora todos espertos, vamos dormir, pra que a historinha acabe com nossos heróis felizes. Enquanto as crianças dormem, posso dizer que essa história praticamente aconteceu comigo. Como não estavam deixando fumar dentro do Shopping (O que fazia eu lá dentro? Fala sério) saí pra fazer um fumaçê do lado de fora. Foi quando vi os oito tais piás Indignados & Chateados por não poderem entrar. Quando cheguei perto vi que estavam planejando estratégias pra driblar os seguranças. Planejar estratégias o caralho, combinei com eles que dois seriam meus irmãos e o resto amigos e tudo certo, entraríamos naquela porra de uma jeito ou de outro. Quebramos a cara e eu só não fiquei de fora com eles, como na fábula de natal, por que eles foram gente boa e desbaratinaram em tempo recorde. Jurei vingança, dessa vez igualzinho que nem na fábula. O Menino Delinqüente chamou os outros quatro coleguinhas esquecidos pelo destino e planejaram uma vingança. Se oRei Consumo continuasse fazendo aquilo, o Castelo do Consumo deixaria de ser Encantado e para um monte de gente não estava mesmo sendo Encantado. Os amiguinhos combinaram todos um monte de gente e mostrar pro Rei consumo que dava pra ser encantado do lado de fora do Castelo. Eles mostraram que também sabiam ser tão espertos quanto Malvado Rei Consumo. Desde outubro, quando uma aparição chamada Rogério Coaxo apareceu no Blog dos Delinqüentes que tínhamos captado o meme pra nossa ação de natal. Trata-se do seguinte, sem meios termos: vai-se até uma loja de brinquedos portando um bloco de anotações. Finge-se que está olhando os brinquedos pra presentear alguém, de preferencia acompanhado de uma mina (uma barriga de gravidez mata a pau) e anota o número de série, lote e tudo o mais, assim como o e-mail ou serviço de zero oitocentos. E o principal, se ligar no funcionamento dos brinquedos e pensar no pior caso, ser macabro mesmo, imaginar que tal peçinha ou não sei o quê, se soltou e machucou seu filho de uma maneira muito quase grave. Nunca vá às vias de fato, apenas insinue a possibilidade de uns escândalos. Então use de toda a sua dramaticidade nos e-mails. Começamos em outubro e lá pelo dia vinte de novembro começaram a chegar brinquedos irados pelo correio. Uma coisa de louco, uma coisa de outro mundo, algo como forjar milagres, Rogério Coaxo deveria ser canonizado. É desses santos que precisamos. A idéia inicial era fazermos um Potlatch de Natal, entrarmos numa loja de departamentos e darmos os brinquedos de graça pras crianças que estavam lá dentro com os pais, mas a coisa toda estava ainda muito palha. Foi o episódio dos meninos barrados no shopping ,mais as viagens do Jean lendo o Provos e pirando em provocar as autoridades que bolamos o Natal Delinqüente. Os Meninos Delinqüentes não estavam sozinhos nessa, apesar de esqueçidos pelo destino eles tinham um estranho super poder. É, até os esquecidos pelo destino tem seus super poderes. Eles tinham a Rede Mágica do Inesperado. Eles convidaram todas as pessoas que puderam pela Rede Mágica e várias pessoas legais toparam participar de sua brincadeira. Fazer com que as coisas fossem encantadas do lado de fora do Castelo era muito legal. Essa parte da realidade já é uma adulteração grosseira da fábula pois muita gente achou legal e pouca mexeu suas bundas gordas. Depois de um quebra pau dos diabos convenci os piás a participarem de uma reunião aberta com o povo da lista de discussão dos Flash Mobs e a galera convocada pelo CMI e o caralho a quatro. Resumo: fora nós e uns amigos nossos, apareceram três neguinhos. E foi que não se chegou em nenhum acordo e a coisa, pelo menos na hora, teve que ser cancelada. Decidimos tocar no estilo foda-se mesmo. Mas o Rei Consumo é muito esperto, não tem como lidar com ele sem ficar muito, muito ligado. E ele fez com que a maioria daquelas pessoas que acharam a brincadeira legal ficasse de fora. Mas eles não desistiram, tongos eles não é mesmo? Depois da sujeira que rolou na delegacia, Sérgio simplesmente picou a mula e Vinícius, não sei se é verdade, tinha que estar com os véios em sua cidade ainda essa semana. Ficamos em três. Eu, Jean & Fabio. Os presentes estavam na mão. A fantasia de papai noel era fácil, era pra ser mendigo mesmo, o rolo era encontrarmos a criançada, isso eu já sabia de antemão. Domingo à tarde saímos em missão. O ponto fraco de nosso plano não tardou em se manifestar. Aqueles meninos que ficam pedindo esmola ou vendendo adesivos e chicletes na rua XV não estavam lá. Os que ficam nos terminais de ônibus idem. Foi a mina que estava com Jean na noite da reunião que deu a idéia. Chutar o pau do barraco e sair nas praças procurando aqueles neguinhos cheradores de cola esquecidos pelo tempo, pra eles não tem a domingo. Era a única saída, mas decidimos que eu iria pra frente do shopping, esperar as coisas acontecerem naturalmente e eles sairiam atrás dos junkies. Acreditem, em Curitiba ser barrado na entrada de um shopping anda acontecendo naturalmente. Esperei um tempão, comprei uma latinha de cerveja, tomei toda e comprei outra, perdi a noção do tempo até que o tão esperado inesperado aconteceu. Os seguranças conduzindo aos berros e caras feias, três meninos. Para servir como uma espécie de castigo para mim, eram todos Coxas Brancas. Saíram resmungando e fui atrás. Eram uns marmanjinhos de na faixa dos oito ou nove, mas eles podiam vender os brinquedos e adquir seus próprios presentes. Toda cafagestiçe da parada poderia ser contornada explicando pros caras, de uma maneira curta e grossa, o que significava aquela atitude. Convenci os caras Foi massa, por que aí a demora do Jean & do Fábio se converteu em vantagem a meu favor, tive tempo de alugar os piás pra caralho. No fim eles já tavam ansiosos que mais alguém fosse barrado pra montar as barricadas. Só que tiveram que experimentar o mesmo gosto amargo que eu, esperamos um tempão, eu já tava achando que Jean & Fabio estavam paunocuzeando. Resolvi torrar os últimos reais comprando mais uma bera e uma Cini de dois litros pros pirralhos Coxas lazarentos. Chegando de volta na entrada do shopping apresentei O Inesperado pros Debutantes da Subversão. Cinco meninos menores sendo barrados pelos seguranças. Os Meninos Delinqüentes do bem saíram em sua jornada em busca de outras crianças mas não encontraram ninguém para participar da brincadeira. Então dois deles foram atrás dos Garotos Perdidos enquanto o Delinqüente, nosso herói da fábula, foi pra frente do Castelo Encantado à espera das crianças que não estavam do jeito que as regras do Rei Consumo diziam que deveriam estar. Foi muito legal, ele conheceu três meninos que foram expulsos de lá, mas que apesar de ser vestirem de verde, eram do bem. O Delinquente contou a eles direitinho o que estava planejando e eles gostaram da brincadeira. Quando eles estavam já ficando impacientes pela demora em apareçer mais crianças uma Fada Madrinha de nome Éris fez com que aparecessem mais cinco crianças. Yabadabadú! De repente parece que todas as portas se abriram, como se o universo desse o braço a torçer, Jean & Fábio finalmente deram as caras, com mais quatro. Eram junkie boys da maneira em que encontramos no Aurélio. Fábio já chegou se desculpando. - Ari, relaxa aí, que nós demoramos por que estávamos fazendo a cabeça dos caras. Ari, os caras se ligaram na parada, Ari de Éris, salvamos o dia dos caras. Estávamos empolgados, Jean imediatamente desapareceu dentro do Shopping. Enquanto eu e os três coxas brancas preparávamos as cartolinas. Fábio se alugou de sair convencer outras pessoas que estavam por ali na frente a participarem da palhaçada. E não é que teve um grupinho de casais de namorados que topou? Com tudo pronto fui dar toque pro Jean no banheiro combinado. Todos preparam os brinquedos animados. Naquela hora, todos os meninos que estavam lá se deram por conta que estavam recuperando, nem que fosse naquele momento, o Encanto a tanto tempo capturado pelo Malvado Rei Consumo. Quando voltei foi o auge, cada meninos estava segurando uma cartolina enrolada, Jean entregou-me uma e disparamos nosso arsenal altamente constrangedor pros hipócritas. Todos os cartazes tinham a seguinte frase escrita em caracteres toscos: QUEM DIZER QUE O NATAL DO SHOPPING TAL, TÃO BONITO NA PROPAGANDA, NÃO É PARA TODO MUNDO?? Os primeiros instantes foram apoteóticos, os segundos já foram de “cadê o Jean?”. Os seguranças do Shopping Tal nos olhavam emputecidos e falavam no rádio nervosamente. Naqueles instantes senti a gota de suor mais marcante da minha biografia, pra sempre vou lembrar dela. Estava com ela quando vi outra cena histórica. Um Papai Noel maltrapilho sendo carregado por dois seguranças. O viado saiu do banheiro “travestido de Papai Noel” cambaleando feito um bêbado com um saco de lixo cheio nas costas. Uma personagem impossível dentro de um shopping center, se eu estivesse trampando de segurança, inserido na realidade consensual, não toleraria tal ousadia Então o menino sorteado para fazer o papel de Papai Noel surgiu, conduzidos por dois Agentes do Rei que, comovidos, resolveram contribuir pra que a Brincadeira ficasse ainda mais divertida. A criançada estava com cartazes com frases bonitas e deram três urras e fizeram uma fila pra ganhar seus presentes. Sim! Na brincadeira bolada pelos Delinqüentes Esquecidos Pelo Destino tinham brinquedos. Sem dúvida, o encanto estava temporariamente recuperado das mãos do Rei Consumo. Jean depois de ter encarnado Robert Jasper Grootvelt tem se demonstrado um ator mais do que genial, intergalático. Quando os seguranças o soltaram, jogou-se no chão e levantou-se lentamente, segurando o saco de lixo e encarando o único segurança que ficou. Quando virou os olhos pra Galera Excluída todos baixaram os cartazes e fizeram uma fila. Os Coxas Brancas demonstraram que para alguma coisa torcedores do Coritiba servem, subversão, como todo ser humano aliás, mas vamos dar uma chance pros caras: apavoraram na fila: - Urrúúúú! Vamos ganhar presente! Ôou segurança bombado aí, vem pra fila pra ganhar alguma coisa! - Garanto que é atleticano, vem cá que aqui você ganha! E a gurizada ganhou os brinquedos, por mais que fossem palhas, por mais que eles reciclassem e acabassem dando pra seus irmãos mais novos, valeu pelo momento de abrirem os presentes (pois caprichamos nos papéis de presentes e nos laços), toda a galera de curioos olhando naquela de “o que que é?” e “abre aí de uma vez!”. Massa mesmo, só não mais massa porque Rei Consumo corcoveou. O Malvado rei Consumo ficou muito bravo. Chamou os Perigosos Gambés. Para acabar com aquela Brincadeira e recuperar o Encanto para seu Castelo. Estávamos viajando na alegria do pessoal quando ouvimos as sirenes dos carros da polícia, o pessoal do shopping não tolerou aquela palhaçada toda, mesmo do lado de fora, alguma coisa os filhos de uma puta tinham que fazer. O cagaço nos paralisou por uns dois vírgula trinta e três segundos, então reagimos desesperadamente. - Bóra galera, não tô afim de limpar banheiro Os piás a princípio ficaram surpresos com nosso susto, mas acabaram correndo. Nós três corremos muito mais que todos, simplesmente sumimos de vista. A umas troçentas quadras de distância do shopping nos socamos na lanchonete de uns chineses, que é só o que tem no centro de Curitiba e nos mocamos bem no fundo, atrás de uns engradados de cerveja vazia. Pedimos um bera e a secamos nervosamente, pedimos a segunda e secamos de novo, agora relaxados e sorrindo. A terceira veio com gargalhadas e acabamos a noite bêbados e felizes. Os Meninos Delinqüentes saíram correndo do Castelo Imediatamente e na fuga se perderam dos amiguinhos novos, mas graças a Fada Madrinha Éris conseguiram encontrar uma Caverna Mágica bem segura e após se empanturrarem com o Liquido Maravilhoso viveram felizes para o resto do dia. Boa noite crianças. Fuja Imediatamente: Fomos Descobertos! (A última Dança) - (ataque trinta e oito) Cagamos fora do penico. Nossos objetos de culto: o Inesperado, a Dança do Acaso & a Rede de Coinscidências Cósmicas, que sempre jogaram no nosso time, fizeram um gol contra. Ainda não sei ao certo que diabos está acontecendo, só sei dizer que na quarta-feira à noite, lá pelas dez horas da noite, enquanto estávamos eu o e o Jubikão no porão, um Policial Civil bateu à porta. - Gostaria de falar com Jean. - Eles não está. Sobre o que seria? - Sou Investigador da Polícia Civil. Gelei. O Chão sumiu de meus pés. - Investigador? - Sim. E você, quem é? É amigo dele ou mora com ele? - Não, sou amigo do Sergio e estou cuidando da casa durante à noite enquanto eles todos estão viajando. - Sabe me dizer onde Jean foi? - Olha Seu Polícia, o Jean só conheço de vista, sou amigo do Sergio mesmo, mas ouvi falar que ele saiu viajando de carona por aí, parece que queria chegar até o Espírito Santo ou coisa parecida. Mas não pode me dizer do que se trata? - Temos uma denúncia de que ele anda participando de umas badernas por aí. - Badernas. - Sim, uma pessoa que trabalhava numa churrascaria e agora é segurança de um Shopping testemunhou dos casos envolvendo este sujeito. - Ah, tá, mas será que se trata do mesmo Jean, o cara é tão sossegado. - É o que estou investigando, vou deixar aqui meu cartão e se tiver algum contato com ele diga que quermos conversar, é importante. Então o cara saiu prometendo voltar dentro de alguns dias e fiquei só com meus pensamentos Perdidos & Confusos & Temerosos,. Caralho, será que fomos descobertos? Passei a noite inteira quebrando a cabeça. Essa história estava muitíssimo mal explicada. Que pessoa é esse? Como sabia que o nome dele era Jean? Como achou nosso endereço? Porque só o Jean? Tentei de todo o geito entrar em contato com o cara sem sucesso algum. N outro dia trabalhei tomado por uma paranóia absurda. É foda a sensação de estar sendo seguindo, investigado, monitorado. A impressão que eu tinha é que cada pessoa que olhava pra mim na rua era um investigados, um detetive ou um Agente da Conspiração querendo me ferrar. Contei o ocorrido no Blog dos Delinquentes e Jubyleu sugeriu que a coisa toda estav totalmente sem lógica, tinha que ter cagüeta no meio. Cagüeta, mas quem? Então começei a desconfiar de todo mundo, de meus amigos mais chegados até meu chefe, meu vizinho e o pessoal dos Flash Mobs. À noite não fui dormir no porão. Aproveitei a deixa pra realizar um sonho antigo: passar a noite na rua, junto com os mendigos. Me lasquei por que justo nesta noite um frio totalmente fora de época se abateu sobre o verão Curitibano. Mnido de uma garrafa de 51 fui atrás dos mendigos. A prefeitura correu com todos que dormiam no9 centro, tive que andar um montão e acabei encontrando os colegas indigentes no Mercado Municipal próximo ao Viaduto Capanema. Fui bem recebido, não sei dizer se é porque os caras são gente boa ou por causa do litro de 51, que foi secado em tempo recorde. Foi uma noite legal, os cars me emprestar papelão e folhas de jornal pra enfrentar o frio e enquanto nos embebedávamos contamos altas histórias. Inclusive um deles me contou algo inédito para minha ignorância. A Revolta do Pente, que aconteceu nessa cidade no ano de 1959. Por causa de um militar que comprou um simples pente e começou a discutir com o lojista por causa de uma nota fiscal começou um bateboca que acabou em pancadaria com o militar indo a nocaute. Os curiosos tomaram as dores do derrotado e começou um quebra-quebra na loja que surpreendentemente se alastrou para as lojas vizinhas e dentro de pouco tempo a praça Tiradentes inteira virou um Caos anárquico. Tiveram que acionar o exército para acalmar a turba e segundo o mendigo até tanques de guerra ficaram de prontidão para o caso de as coisas se complicarem ainda mais. Noutro dia, de volta ao trampo, corri no Google pra checar a veracidade da história e qual não foi minha surpresa ao descobrir que sim, a coisa tinha mesmo ocorrido. Fiquei feliz e orgulhoso de meu amigo mendigo. No decorrer do cagar dos pássaros consegui contato com Jean. - O quê Ari? Me explica melhor essa história! - Não tem mais o que explicar, só falamos isso mesmo, simplesmente não sei te dizer o que está acontecendo. - Puta que o pariu Ari, mas por que só eu? - Não sei, cara! Eu não sei! - Ari, você é o único que está aí em Curita, vai ter que ser você quem vai limpar nossa barra. - Limpar a barra? De que jeito cara? A única atitude que tomei por enquanto foi contar o problema pro pessoal mais chegado da Internet e sacar as sugestões deles. - Caralho, Ari! Nem tava me lembrando disso! Ainda essa porra de blog na Internet. Seu Viado! Desde o começo eu te avisava que essa coisa de ficar de ficar divulgando nossas paradas ainda ia dar merda. - Relaxa cara, o pessoal deu altas sugestões. - Que sugestões? - Sumir, desaparecer, para de postar no Blog dos Delinquentes e passar a postar tudo como Timóteo Pinto, um condivíduo, um nome coletivo que criamos. - Tá, beleza, só que você vai ter que dar um jeito de agente sumir desse endereço chave de cadeia aí. - Jeanzinho de Éris, o que tu tens em mente. - Infelizmente tá só você aí e vai é aquela velha história: “Já que não tem tu vai tu mesmo”. Vais ter que arrumar um novo mocó e transferir todas as nossas tralhas pra lá. Mas veja bem Ari, tens que ser discreto, pode ser que tenha alguém aí vigiando essa porra de porão o tempo todo. Procure fazer a mudança na night e por favor, seja discreto! Jean & Fabio sempre foram os mais paranóicos e desta vez contavam comigo em sua neurose. Sem saber o que fazer nem pra onde ir liguei pro Marmita, o único nome que me ocorreu, pois o Társis estava viajando também. Em Curitiba o pessoal tem o costume de desaparecer da cidade nos feriados prolongados e férias. O baixinho, sempre desenrolado, me arrumou uma meia água no sitio Cercado pra deixarmos nossas coisas temporariamente. Bolamos então uma operação quase ridícula de tão paranóica. Atacarmos nós mesmos. Como ultimo ataque a coisa chega até a ser irônica. Saquem só o que planejamos. Fazer a mudança de madrugada, no escuro, como se estivéssemos roubando o porão. Para o caso de Jean estar certo, se tiver alguém de campana na frente do porão, seria mesmo a coisa mais correta a fazer. - Mas veja bem Ari, se formos pegos vai ser muito foda você explicar pro delegado que estavas roubando você mesmo. Além de ser uma comédia do cacete, as coisa poderão se complicar ainda mais pro lado de vocês. - Pro lado nosso? Esqueceu que você também está nessa? Rapaz, você participou de vários ataques, és um Delinqüente também seu jagüar! - E o pior é que é mesmo. Fizemos tudo em tempo recorde. Marmita conseguiu de novo aquele caminhãzinho que usamos pra abandonar o artefato alienígena auto estrada e duas da manhã estacionamos na rua de trás a umas quatro quadras de distância. No dia em que caçamos ratazanas pra atacar o Vegan radical mala sem alça, ataque que acabou não acontecendo, ficamos manjando de todos os terrenos baldios e prédios abando nados das redondezes. - Marmita, olha só meu plano. A gente trás as coisas pelo terreno baldio até esse armazém vazio, depois leva por esse outro terreno baldio e deixa tudo atrás do muro. Então faremos um esforço dos diabos mas em um minuto tudo tem que estar em cima do caminhão. - Beleza então... Chegando perto, pelos fundos, Jubikão, nosso cãozinho que herdamos do ataque da Pet Shop revelouse um bom cão de guarda, chegou junto, latindo ferozmente até me reconhecer e vir chacoalhando o rabo. A mudança não foi nada fácil, transferirmos tudo pela janela e a geladeira resolvemos deixar pra abater do valor do aluguel. Dentro do porão eu pichei uma frase que insinuava que o porão tivesse sido invadido por alguém que era contra os moradores por algum motivo desconhecido. “Aqui se faz. Aqui se paga.” Ass: AC O AC, pros menos ligados, significa: Agentes da Conspiração. Suamos pra cacete pra crregar tudo. Ainda por cima minha cixa de gibis se abriu no meio do caminho e tive que recolher tudo. Levamos quase duas horas pra carregar tudo até o muro que tínhamos combinado. Marmita estacionou o caminhão debaixo de uma árvore e esperamos praticamente mais uma hora pra conferir o movimento, escutar ruídos e checar se dava pra fazer a carga sem chamar a atenção de ninguém. Foi então que realizei o trampo mais sofrido dos últimos tempos, carregar aquilo tudo em um minuto com a adrenalina a mil nas veias foi uma coisa muito foda. Eu suava a cântaros. Marimta suava a cântaros e Jubikão nos olhava com um olhar entre o curiosos e o triste. Gosto dos cachorros por que eles sacam das coisas e não possuem o menos pudor em demonstrar seus sentimentos. Quando terminamos jogamos uma lona por cima e paramos pra descansar. - E aí Ari, tem certeza que não esqueceu de nada - Acho que não, mas em todo caso, você me espera eu ir lá dar uma última conferida. Aquele porão, mais que tenhamos ficado apenas um mês nele, havia conquistado meu coração, ver aquilo tão vazio que parecia que até os pensamentos produziam ecos, me deixou profundamente chateado. Olhei pela janelinha que tinha vista pra frente e fiquei um tempão analisando se tinha algum filho da puta nos vigiando. Não vi nada. Realmente, talvez isso tudo não passe mesmo de uma grande paranóia, mas como dizia aquele velho Junkie & Genial: “Paranóico é aquele que tem pelo menos uma mínima noção do que está acontecendo.” Se quiserem me chamar de ridículo podem chamar, estão liberados, eu sei que mereço, mas dei uma vasculhada geral atrás de escutas eletrônicas e microcâmeras instaladas por possíveis Agentes da Conspiração. É aquela velha história: Se o que você faz, faz impunemente, é por que é inofensivo. Peguei ainda uns cartões do Sérgio que estavam pelo chão, dei uma última cagada naquele banheiro fedorento e abandonei o recinto. Jubikão me acompanhou o tempo todo, até no banheiro, parecia mesmo que queria me dar um apoio psicológico. Acho que amo esse cachorrinho pulguento. Quando cheguei no caminhão Marmita já estava completamente impaciente. - Porra cara, porque demorou tanto? - Ah véio, foi foda ver aquele Antro de Delinqüentes vazio e ainda por cima saber que daqui pra frente tudo vai ser diferente. - Tudo bem, mas não podemos ficar muito tempo aqui dando bandeira, alguém pode se ligar e dar merda. - Então vamos embora de uma vez. - E que carinha triste é essa aí, seu boiola? - Vai te fuder seu pau no cú. Marmita caiu nas gargalhadas e enquanto o caminhão andava e os fundos do porão sumiam de vista meus olhos começaram a ficar aguados. Foi uma cena triste pra cacete, odeio despedidas, sei que o fim das coisas é uma coisa absolutamente natural, mas tenho o direito de odiar despedidas e essa será uma que demorarei séculos pra esquecer. - Ari, você está chorando? - Já mandei você se foder caralho! Estou com sono, só isso. Baixei a cabeça na janela do caminhão e fiquei fingindo dormir e chorando de verdade até chegarmos do sitio Cercado. Descarregamos tudo lentamente e em silêncio até o casebre de madeira no fundo do quintal da tia do Marmita. Quando acabamos sentei na calçada da frente pra fumar um cigarro. Marmita sentou junto e conversamos um pouco. - Como serão as coisas de agora em diante, vão seguir com os ataques? - Não sei, isso é uma coisa pra se analisar. - Acho que vocês fizeram tudo certinho, seria muita sacanagem desistir de lutar contra o Império. Ari, somos os rebeldes, a humanidade precisa de nós, hehehe! - Vou ter que esperar o pessoal voltar e decidirmos juntos as novas estratégias. De minha parte posso te garantir que não vou parar. Decidi seguir esse caminho e vou trilhá-lo até o fim, seja lá o que signifique esse fim. - É, parece que essa coisa vicia. - Realmente Marmita, liberdade causa dependência. Então a melancolia voltou a me contaminar, fui até o casebre com os olhos úmidos novamente e fiz a única coisa que me pareceu digna na ocasião, peguei uma lata de spray, corri sozinho por cinco quadras, escolhi um muroo adequado e, ainda com lágrimas nos olhos pichei: SEJA REALISTA, EXIJA O IMPOSSÍVEL. categoria:Manual prático de Delinquencia Juvenil